


Terrifying Pleasure

by miufan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Filming, First Kiss, Halloween, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miufan/pseuds/miufan
Summary: It's Halloween, and Junko decided that she wanted to drug everyone and force them to have sex. She got to Miu and Kaede last, and she's drunk and tired, so the duo has some freedom as to how they should go about it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 58





	Terrifying Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Halloween prompt in the NSFW Danganronpa subreddit discord. I liked it so I changed some stuff and wrote this.

Miu woke up in a dimly lit room. Pushing up from the bed, she groggily looked around. How did she end up here? Where even is this? Before any of those questions are solved, she noticed the TV screen in front of her.

“Hey, you two,” said Junko Enoshima from beyond the screen. “I’ll be honest, I’m drunk as shit. I’ve spent the last 4 hours making these stupid games and I’ve just about run out. You should see how Ibuki and Mahiru ended up…~”

The end of her statement was cut off with a sharp moan. Junko was clearly touching herself from off-camera. Miu was mostly surprised that she wasn’t doing it into the camera itself.

“Uh so yeah, I don’t really have anything for you guys. Just uhh, have sex.” Junko let out another moan. “At this point I’m just holding onto these videos for later. Alright, hit me up if you need anything. I’ll keep an eye on y’all.” The screen cut out, but the red light above it remained on, and Miu guessed that it was still streaming all of the events of the room right to Junko.

Now that whatever happened there was done, Miu finally took a moment to observe her surroundings. The first thing she realized was that she was sitting in a Hope’s Peak classroom. Oh yeah, she remembered now. Hope’s Peak was having a Halloween party. Mandatory, of course. This was her first year going to Hope’s Peak, but the upperclassmen always talked about it pretty positively. Miu knew that this was her opportunity for some good old-fashioned school-sponsored T&A, so she started looking for a costume pretty early.

As Miu got up to check the door, she realized she was still wearing that costume. Looking down at it, she blushed. She was dressed as a mummy, only wearing wrappings of extra-strong toilet paper around her body. Obviously she didn’t want to waste a lot of it, so she was left a little underclothed. This left the costume just covering her neck, her left shoulder, and her right leg. Oh, and her tits and groin, of course. She wanted to show off, but she wasn’t going to get expelled for it. Although, given what seems to be happening now, she doesn’t really have to be worried about that.

“Who’s that over there?” said a voice from the other side of the room. Miu must have jumped a few feet into the air, turning around to see who else was in the room. Rising from the other bed was a big, floppy witch’s hat, and Miu knew what that meant. Well, she had two guesses, but she remembered that Himiko went as a wolf, so that was out the window. No, Miu was alone with Kaede.

“Jesus fuck Kaeidiot!” Miu yelped after composing herself. “Don’t just sneak up on me like that!”

“Oh hi Miu. Did you think you were alone in here? Sorry about that. But uhhh, where are we?” Kaede clearly just woke up, but she’s sharper than Miu.

“I think we’re in Hope’s Peak. We’re in this room for some reason, I’d be able to figure out which classroom this was if they weren’t all identical.”

“Well can we get out to look?”

“You think I didn’t try that, Kaeidiot?” Miu said, before remembering that she didn’t actually try it, quickly tugging at the door handle. The door locked from the inside, but despite being unlocked, it didn’t open. Kaede sighed.

“Well how are we supposed to get out then? You wanna try a vent?”

“Well uhhh…” Miu blushed. Why wasn’t she able to talk about this? She’s the sexual one. But stupid Kaeidiot was looking so stupid sexy in her stupid witch outfit… Why wasn’t she wearing anything other than a bra and panties under that cape anyways? That’s not what witches do. Before Miu could muster up a response, the TV flickered back on.

“Hey, were you asleep a minute ago? I should have timed that better, that one’s on me. You two have to have sex, I explained that to the other one but she apparently didn’t want to do anything while you were still sleeping. All bark and no bite, that one.” Junko explained the situation to Kaede. Kaede shuffled over to the TV.

“Oh, is that all? You’ll let us out after that?” Miu couldn’t tell what that look was on Kaede’s face.

“Do you want more? I could come up with more. Lemme see what Shuichi’s up to, and, oh jeez. Oh you’re not supposed to take that much. The whole bottle? I didn’t even ask for the whole bottle, that kid’s gonna cum like a horse…aaaah!” Junko moaned again. After a few moments of clearly frantic masturbation, the TV clicked off again. Kaede turned to Miu.

“So, is there any other way out of here?” Kaede asked.

“I’m… not sure. I don’t think so?” Miu kept blushing, feeling Kaede’s intense stare on her body. Kaede, for her part, seemed to be pretty utilitarian about the entire thing.

“Well, only one way out then. C’mere.” Kaede motioned to her bed and wandered over. Miu remained glued to the spot.

“W-wh-what are you doing, Kaeidiot?” Miu shivered, partly from the cold on her mostly-nude body, and partly from the goosebumps of Kaede’s words.

“Do you want to stay here forever? Well, we probably wouldn’t be kept here forever, but still. It’ll be easy, you’re already almost naked. Aren’t you usually the horny one anyways?” Kaede smirked, unbuckling her cape and starting to take off her bra, leaving her hat on. Miu marched over to the pianist.

“I’m not some sort of prude! I, I just-I…” Miu stuttered as she tried to continue, flustered at seeing Kaede continue to strip, exposing her rack to the virginal inventor. Kaede wrapped her arms around Miu’s neck.

“Shhh, just relax.” Kaede pulled Miu down onto the bed and whispered in her ear. “Relax, and enjoy it.” Miu was suddenly very hot. As Kaede interlocked her fingers with Miu’s and pushed her down onto the bed, Miu could tell that they both were shaking a bit. Still, Kaede took the advantage, and leaned in for a deep kiss, pushing her lips into the inventor’s as she pressed her body onto the other girl’s, feeling the smooth, naked skin against each other.

Miu had never been kissed like this before. Actually, she had never been kissed at all before. The same was true of Kaede, but in that moment, Miu thought of the pianist as a sex goddess, coming down to personally gift Miu with pure pleasure. As Kaede kept making out with Miu, she slid her hands down to Miu’s body. Hooking a finger under the bandages, she cupped Miu’s breast in her hand, feeling its size, groping it until Miu let out a moan into Kaede’s mouth.

Kaede pulled away for a moment, and grinned. It was a subconscious grin, one that Miu couldn’t exactly interpret but could absolutely feel. Before Miu could ask what Kaede was doing, and probably call her Kaeidiot again, the pianist took Miu’s breast into her mouth, pushing the wrappings away to get to the fruit within. Miu tried to stifle her moans, but they only got louder as Kaede licked at Miu’s nipple, Kaede’s other hand playing with the opposite side.

Kaede was loving this. She could hold this over the inventor for the rest of their school life at Hope’s Peak. That’s not to mention the current situation, causing intense pleasure to the beautiful girl under her. As she brushed away another bandage from Miu’s costume, she had an idea. Suddenly sitting up, she grabbed Miu’s wrappings and pulled them off of her.

For her part, Miu was breathing too heavily to care what Kaede was doing. At least, that’s what she thought, until Kaede pushed Miu’s legs up past her head, wrapping them together, leaving Miu helpless, presenting her bare pussy to the pianist. Kaede licked her lips, and Miu trembled in anticipation.

“Itadakimasu~”

* * *

Mukuro was wandering the halls of the school. After Junko spiked the punch bowl, she locked everyone in a room except for Mukuro, forcing them into some weird sex scenario. Mukuro wanted to try to help people escape without having to do whatever ridiculous task Junko had requested, but so far she hadn’t really been able to do much. Junko had smartly left Mukuro asleep the longest, and after she got up, every room she checked was occupied by happily fucking couples. Or threesomes. Or more. Mukuro had written down the names of everyone she had come across, and now she was only missing Kaede and Miu.

As Mukuro approached the final classroom, she heard the familiar squishing and moaning noises. Sighing, Mukuro leaned against the door to finish her check of its occupants. From inside, she heard a loud exclamation that solved her questions.

“AAAaaaH! Please, Kaede! Keep going!”

“No Kaeidiot anymore? Maybe I should do this more, you’re obedient when you’re tied up.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCK ME!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“PLEASE KAEDE PLEASE JUST FUCKING FUCK ME GOD PLEASE!”

Mukuro heard one last giggle before the sensual noises continued. The soldier sighed, resigned finally to her useless plight. Well, if everyone else is having fun, she shouldn’t leave herself out. Mukuro has needs too, and she’s just gotten to watch as all her peers had incredible sex. She can take a little time to herself now, she thought as she lowered her panties and began stimulating her already-moist insides to the erotic sounds inside. Guess Junko can have this one.


End file.
